The Ecclesiarchy
Author's note If you like this idea, post a comment saying you do! If I get enough, I'm sure that will persuade Reed that it's a good idea! About the Church Also known as the Ecclesiarchy, this church is the most powerful in Sectum, and consequently has incredible influence over the affairs and politics of the empire. The church itself is a powerful military organization, combining massive wealth with a force of loyal, powerful servants. They worship the god Josiah. Pronounced Jo(Long O)si(Long I)-ah. He is god of Retribution, debt, and money. Since most churches of this time were politically powerful, it strongly influences most decisions in Sectum. The Church's power is so great that they can order deeds performed that would normally be a heinous crime, but is instead totally legal. They can order the execution of almost any Sectum noble (as long as one of the higher-ups is asking for it) with little reason, other than claiming that they wronged the church or the god, or even the country, and deserve retribution... unless, of course, they repent. This usually comes in the form of a generous monetary donation, straight into the coffers of the church. The Ecclesiarchy's love of gold is almost a part of their religion - their mantra is that the rich is strong and the strong is rich, and since Sectum is the strongest and richest, they give the leaders their countless blessings. The members of the church dress as lavishly as possible, in ornate, long, flowing white robes with dozens of golden religious symbols, overbearing headgear, long fur gloves with silver streakes running down it, exotic and dangerous pets on golden leashes, and their lifestyle would fit those of kings. They operate almost like a mafia, valuing loyalty to the 'family' (in this case the church) above all else, giving out loans with a high interest rate and terrible punishments for not fulfilling your debt obligations, and carrying out assassinations against those who have wronged them - however, they do it in the nameof Jovesiah, not simply for their own benefit. Legalism The church has, ages ago, written up it's own special law with the consent of the then current Emperor of Sectum. This law, full of loopholes for them to abuse, allowances for them use, and self-congratulatory prose which goes to endless lengths on the importance and nobility of the church allows them to operate basically as they please, and be totally legal to boot. However, a few of their actions even break the loose of this law - the church is skilled at moving quietly when it needs too, however. What they do The church has two main goals, as directed by their god: accumalate power and wealth for themselves, and accumalate power and wealth for Sectum. The reason they want to do so for Sectum is that they believe as long as their actions benefit the empire greatly, no one powerful will care about what they do, and no messy confrontations will happen when they could be out expanding their power base. Their most dependable way of accumulating cash is by running collections in towns they rule - they use guilt to inspire their flock to give them regular, substantial sums of money. They also give out loans, which can be anything from money to magical powers to old ecclesiastical artifacts. However, if the person cannot pay their loan, including interest, after the deadline, they will recieve retribution for their infedility. The ordained retribution for failure to pay is nearly as varied as the things they offer - perhaps the loss of a limb, or the taking of one's house. If this proves insufficient, the church may sell the debtor or members of their family into slavery. If the person who owes them the debt dies before they can pay it, the Ecclesiarchy will bind their soul to service until debts are considered repaid. The higher ranking members of this church, loathe to leave their wealth and holdings to those they consider their inferiors, are long dead. Ghosts and specetres, phantoms and shades, they're all undead, though mostly in spirit form. They were granted their eternal forms as gifts from their god due to their long years of faithful service. Servants The church is a huge entity, including some twenty thousand members scattered across the entirety of Sectum. At the great cathedral, Ecclesia, every contract ever made is held preserved, every debt remembered, and a small army of accountants keep track of outstanding debts. These low-level bureaucrats aspire to ascend to more prosperous ranks one day, but only with long and fervent service can exaltation come. A shortcut to power exists if these lowly accountants have combat skills worth training, but those are few and far between. In hundreds of small villages, priests call for collections from villagers, while pontiffs in larger towns organize parades and collection days. At the head of the overtly religious section of the Ecclesiarchy are the Bishops, who manage all their underlings with watchful eyes and firm hands. The Church also have special servants - the thrulls. Created through necromantic rituals, the discarded bodies of those with debt or the Spectral Senate are merged seamlessly with others to form these odd creatures. They can take any shape desired by the thrull-crafter, and perform any function. Some with wings keep watch over distant towns, reminding villagers that the Ecclesiarchy is never lax in its vigilance, while others are fashioned like massive beasts of burden, to carry the treasures of the priests from place to place. Others act as messangers, or even as exotic pets to higher ranking church members. Soldier thrulls are not uncommon, although service thrulls are seen as a more efficient use of resources. Thrulls are immensely ugly creatures, as they're born of rotting flesh, so the priests of the Ecclesiarchy ordain that they wear gold masks at all times, along with other ceremonial garments such as white robes (if they're sufficiently humanoid to wear such clothing) or perfume to hide the smell of decayed organic material. Enforcement The higher ranking members of this church, such as Bishops and Guildmages, decide what acts are considered an infidelity. Among these are theft, lying about credibility, refusal to pay debts, and so on. Punishments are usually brutal and swift, making an example of the guilty parties. The church has a complex bureaucracy, a large number of followers, and a private army. Below any other rung are the thrull soldiers, mindless beasts usually fashioned into giants for battle purposes. With immense iron masks and beautifully inlaid armor, the brutes are directed by the living soldiers when used in battle. Thrulls crafted for servile purposes can also be ordered to make attacks, although these beings are not the most dangerous. The grunts, so to speak, would be the average soldiers, or Clerics. These men or women are usually in full, ornate battle armor, and are more than dangerous with their halberds, swords, shields, maces, axes, crossbows, and many more. Despite being the lowest level in the church hierarchy, they all have a good degree of skill with their weapons and armor, along with healing and killing spells. It's not impossible to overcome them, but neither is it a simple task. Next would be that of the enforcers, which there are multiple strains of. Some may be their assassins, or Wraiths, known to the average man as Headsmen, who take lives in the extreme cases. These creatures are the departed souls of killers, who have taken positions after death as terrifying killers in order to either assure themselves or their families places of honor in the church, or to pay off their last remaining debts. Another type of enforcer would be the Toters, known more as the Lawyers, as a funny way of putting it that they re-negotiate your contract by instead simply taking a limb rather than your money. Acting more as a bodyguard than an actual enforcer of sorts would be the Knight, or Crusader. They wear full armor and ride white stallions, and are some of the most capable servants of the Ecclesiarchy. These men have mastered most of the combat prayers and magic of the Ecclesiarchy, and their loyalty to the church is without question. Leaders There is one major council, the Spectral Senate, who lead the church. Then, the various Guild Mages and Bishops occupy the next highest rung. Through the long chain of command, a character may eventually rise to the position of a Bishop, but to be invited onto the Spectral Senate takes a lifetime of service. Each and every member has put century after century of devotion into the church and its god. Most of the leaders have extreme magical powers, ancient spells, and ages of experience in using them. The Spectral Council members are near the power and influence of Angels, while the oldest of them are higher in their god's favour than the angels themselves. Leaders that are still living usually dress in the most beautiful robes and clothes, to show their wealth and power. . Category:Groups/Guilds